Texting the Dead A 5 & 1
by dearlittlesev
Summary: Five times when John texted Sherlock after he died, and one time when Sherlock texted back. One-shot, implied drug usage.  Sort of.  Created simply because I am bored and I miss Sherlock.  So much.  Rated T for the drug usage.


Warnings - Angst, implied drug usage (sort of), bromancey goodness.

Disclaimers - I do not own BBC's Sherlock, though if I did, there would be several more scenes with handcuffs. WHAAAAT? You expect me to leave that one alone?

Dedicated to my sister again. JOHNLOCK BROMANCE FOREVERRRRRRRR

* * *

><p><strong>Five Times John Texted Sherlock After He Died, and One Time Sherlock Texted Back<strong>

by DearLittleSev

* * *

><p>(May 11, 0824 AM)<p>

**(1 of 6) **Good morning, Sherlock. This is the 328th time I have said good morning to you this way. 328 days since you left me. Tomorrow will be 329. Made tea. Couldn't drink it. On my way to the office right

**(2 of 6)** now. Told Mrs. Hudson I would pick up some breakie on the way. Not going to, tho. Can't eat this morning. I had the dream again last night. You know the one. The one where you're all broken and

**(3 of 6)** bloody on the pavement, and you look up at me, and you say… well, you know what you say. Won't be able to think of anything else all day now. Dead men shouldn't talk, Sherlock. And dead men usually

**(4 of 6)** stay dead. You won't stay dead. I am going to have to take another thorazine tonight. Hope you have a good day today. Try not to deduce Saint Peter, eh? You might get kicked out. Heaven's not

**(5 of 6) **a crime scene. Which means you're probably bloody miserable. Do they have revolvers in Heaven, Sherlock? I hope not. Pearly gates will look like the wall of our flat. I won't let Mrs. Hudson

**(6 of 6)** fix the plaster. Text you after surgery. - JW

* * *

><p>(May 14, 1908 PM)<p>

**(1 of 6) **I wanted Chinese tonight. Got all the way to the restaurant before I realized I hadn't asked you what you wanted. I actually rang your mobile, Sherlock. It actually rang. And your voice picked up,

**(2 of 6) **and it wasn't until that moment that I remembered you were gone, and your message still says the same thing. "If you're Mycroft or equally boring, hang up now. If you're not, refer to the website.

**(3 of 6)** If you're John, where did you put my cigarettes?" I'm sorry I hid them, Sherlock. I am. If you were here, I would let you smoke, I swear it. Come back. I will buy you a carton a day. No, I won't. I won't

**(4 of 6)** for the same bloody reason I didn't before: I don't want you to die on me. Course you already did that, didn't you? Won't ever forgive you for it. As long as I live, which according to Mrs. Hudson,

**(5 of 6)** won't be long if I don't start sleeping and eating. It's been nearly a year, Sherlock. Why am I still dialing your mobile on instinct? Well no matter. What shall it be then? Spring rolls or the

**(6 of 6)** lemon chicken? And your cigarettes are in a pair of my socks. Didn't think you'd root about my underpants looking for them. Even you had your limits. What am I saying? No you didn't. - JW

* * *

><p>(May 15, 0247 AM)<p>

**(1 of 6)** WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? Why do you keep saying that, over and over? I didn't do this to you, you know. It's not my bloody fault that you vaulted off that building. Not my fault, Sherlock.

**(2 of 6)** It was all you, always you. Stop looking at me with those eyes every night. Stop throwing yourself into the air like bloody Peter Pan, and stop SAYING THAT TO ME. I didn't do this to you! It's

**(3 of 6)**always you, it was always you, it was always all about YOU. YOUR case. YOUR massive ego. YOUR bloody obsessions. Why couldn't you have left him alone? He told you to leave him alone! He told you

**(4 of 6)**he would burn the heart out of you, and you know what? He lied, Sherlock. He lied. He didn't burn out your heart. He only killed you. Death is not pain, Sherlock. Death is easy. I should know, I've

**(5 of 6)** seen my share of it. He didn't burn out your heart. He burned out mine. Thorazine doesn't help. Halcion doesn't help. Drugs don't work, Sherlock. I need to sleep. I need to rest. Can't you just

**(6 of 6)** please leave me alone for a single night? - JW

(May 15, 0249 AM)

I take it back. Please don't leave me alone – JW

* * *

><p>(May 24, 2314 PM)<p>

Goodnight, Sherlock. - JW

(May 24, 2316 PM)

I miss you. - JW

* * *

><p>(May 28, 2153 PM)<p>

**(1 of 7)** Just got back from my date with Sandra. Don't look at me like that, Sherlock, I can see you right now, sitting in your chair, legs bouncing, eyes darting, fingers drumming. You always waited for

**(2 of 7)** me to get back from my dates, and you always pretended you didn't care. But you did. I wish I knew then why. I know now, but it would have been so much better, so much easier if I knew then. You could

**(3 of 7) **have asked me, you know. You could have asked me if I was going to leave you. I would have told you no. If you had asked me, I would have told you there wasn't a woman on the planet that could hold

**(4 of 7)** a candle to what you gave me. I was lost, and you found me. And now, I'm lost again. I am not going to date anymore. I can't give them anything I haven't already buried with you. I am in there, with

**(5 of 7)** you, Sherlock. I am six feet under the earth, I am crammed in a cold, hard space with no room to move and no cases, no murders, no blog, no violin, no tea, no cigarettes. Sherlock, Sherlock, what have

**(6 of 7) **they done to you? You hate small spaces. I've half a mind to creep down to the graveyard right now and dig you back up. But you wouldn't be there. It's just a shell. Maybe I should bury myself alive

**(7 of 7)** next to you. Going to bed now. - JW

(May 28, 2159 PM)

I found the seven percent. I took it. - JW

(May 28, 2200 PM)

_John, is everything all right? – MH_

(May 29, 2200 PM)

… You're monitoring his texts now, Mycroft? Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Been pouring my guts out to you this whole time. Wouldn't Sherlock have a laugh at that. – JW

(May 29, 2202 PM)

_Paramedics are on their way. – MH_

(May 29, 2203 PM)

Why? It isn't the first time I've taken recreational drugs, Mycroft. Go back to your club. – JW

(May 28, 2205 PM)

And if it isn't too much trouble, stop touching Sherlock's things. His mobile isn't yours, you prat. – JW

He'd be rolling over in his grave if he knew you had it. Why haven't you turned the bloody thing off? – JW

(May 29, 2206 PM)

_Go with the paramedics, John. – MH_

(May 28, 2207 PM)

No – JW

(May 28, 2209 PM)

_Do as I say – MH_

(May 28, 2210 PM)

Or what, you'll sell me out? It is what you're best at, after all. – JW

(May 28, 2215 PM)

I'm fine, Mycroft. Leave me alone. – JW

I want his mobile. – JW

(May 28, 2217 PM)

_I'm afraid that is impossible. – MH_

(May 28, 2217 PM)

No. No, it really isn't. He left his things to me, all his things. I want the phone. Give me the phone. – JW

(May 28, 2223 PM)

Mycroft. – JW

(May 28, 2224 PM)

_It is not in my possession at this time. – MH_

(May 28, 2225 PM)

**(1 of 2)** I don't believe you. If you don't have it, then how did you know to send paramedics? I didn't fall off the trolley yesterday, Mycroft. I may be knackered, but I know a lie when I hear one, even from

**(2 of 2)** a Holmes. Course I assume you're lying every time you open your mouth. Unless you're shoving cake into it. – JW

(May 28, 2237 PM)

I want his mobile. I intend to collect it. – JW

(May 28, 2237 PM)

_Why? – MH_

(May 28, 2238 PM)

WHY? BECAUSE IT'S MINE, YOU SODDING GIT! And it was his. And now it's mine. – JW

If you don't give it to me, you know I will find a way to collect it myself. I've lived with your brother for two years. Don't think I didn't pick up a few things. – JW

(May 28, 2240 PM)

Mycroft, please. – JW

(May 28, 2242 PM)

_I don't have it, John. – MH_

(May 28, 2243 PM)

Liar. – JW

(May 28, 2243 PM)

_I don't. – MH_

(May 28, 2244 PM)

Then WHO DOES? – JW

(May 28, 2245 PM)

_I do. – SH_

(May 28, 2249 PM)

That isn't funny, Mycroft. – JW

(May 28, 2249 PM)

_I'm signing off now, John. – MH_

(May 28, 2250 PM)

**(1 of 2)** Don't you DARE, you bloody wanker, don't you pull something like that with me and then leave. We ARE going to talk about this. I want that mobile, and don't think your cruel games will deter me, I WILL

**(2 of 2)** have that mobile! – JW

(May 28, 2252 PM)

_John. Stop texting and let me in. It's cold. – SH_

(May 28, 2254 PM)

Stop it. It's not funny. Please. – JW

(May 28, 2255 PM)

_Agreed. Now answer the bell. – SH_

(May 28, 2258 PM)

Oh. Oh it's the cocaine. Oh, cripes, I actually heard the bell ring. – JW

(May 28, 2258 PM)

_Answer the bloody door. – SH_

_It's raining, John. – SH_

(May 28, 2259 PM)

I can't. You won't be there. – JW

(May 28, 2300 PM)

_But what if I am? Isn't it worth a trip to the front door? – SH_

(May 28, 2302 PM)

I'll fall down the stairs. I'm knackered. – JW

(May 28, 2303 PM)

_Don't make me wake Mrs. Hudson. – SH_

(May 28, 2310 PM)

_John? – SH_

(May 28, 2311 PM)

All right. I'm coming down. – JW

(May 28, 2313 PM)

I'm knackered, I'm knackered. I can actually see your shadow through the glass. – JW

(May 28, 2314 PM)

_Let me in, John. I'm cold. – SH_

_You do realize you are texting me and I am standing less than two feet away from you. Open the bloody door. – SH_

(May 28, 2316 PM)

All right. – JW

* * *

><p>(May 29, 0357 AM)<p>

No need for paramedics, Mycroft. He found the decoy bag. Snorted a great deal of cornstarch. – SH

(May 29, 0401 AM)

_How is he? – MH_

(May 29, 0402 AM)

Sleeping. – SH

(May 29, 0404 AM)

_I told you he should have been informed. – MH_

(May 29, 0405 AM)

Impossible. Too dangerous. John's life is paramount. – SH

(May 29, 0407 AM)

_Why now, dear brother? – MH_

(May 29, 0413 AM)

How was I to know he found the cornstarch and not the cocaine? – SH

(May 29, 0415 AM)

_I thought you knew everything. – MH_

(May 29, 0415 AM)

Piss off. - SH

(May 29, 0416 AM)

_He will expect answers - MH_

(May 29, 0416 AM)

Yes. – SH

(May 29, 0417 AM)

_Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions, I wonder? – MH_

(May 29, 0418 AM)

Good. Night. Mycroft.

(May 29, 0418 AM)

_Goodnight, dear boys. - MH_

* * *

><p>Ah. That was fun. Reviews are fun, too. Leave me one? Thanks!<p> 


End file.
